


Final Fantasy Kinktober Requests 2020!

by Quroypeco



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quroypeco/pseuds/Quroypeco
Summary: **UPDATED with some more clear requesting instructions!  Keep 'em coming c:**So I’m going to attempt Kinktober this year, and I have a few ideas for it BUT I also love doing requests too! In an attempt to spread my wings, as it were, I want to take requests to write things I normally would not!I write for the FF series, mostly Edgar/Setzer and Kuja/Golbez, but I’m super familiar with the numbers I have tagged (4, 5, 6, 9, and am willing to do 15), and also Dissidia (Opera Omnia is my jam, so I’m willing to do cross-game pairs)!I don’t really have a social media following anywhere so I figured I might gain some traction here?? I’ll find out, I suppose lmaoI picked a list from tumblr and also found it here!https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580Massive kudos to the author, it’s a great list! c:
Comments: 42





	Final Fantasy Kinktober Requests 2020!

I will fill as many requests as I can in my free time, and post them as a collection of chapters in one big old thang as they are completed. 

I’m open to write pairings I haven’t done too, but I’ve only tagged ones I’ve written before. I don’t really want to set any limits because I want to try writing new stuff! 

So if you’d like a completely no-strings-attached request, please comment the day/kink and pairing you’d want it written for, and I’ll do my absolute best to deliver! ***Thanks to Starley for pointing out this could be better worded! The idea is you pick one kink from one day, and each day has 4 kinks to choose from for variety!*** These will likely be drabble-length, I don’t expect to exceed 500 words per but who can say!

**As also pointed out in a comment (thanks, Cormilla!), I didn't specify if you are allowed multiple requests. As of right now, I'm going to say yes! You may also pick a day that has already been requested, but have a back-up just in case!** Just list them in the order that you would most like to see, and I'll likely fill requests even if I have multiple for the same day (no hard promises, but I'm going to try)! Also, if you would like something that isn't on the list, you are more than welcome to request it, as the 31st is a free day. I'm, uh, obviously pretty open to writing for any kink lmao

** Claimed Kinks **

\- Mommy kink  
\- Asphyxiation  
\- Feet (worship)  
\- First time  
\- Bath  
\- Balcony Sex  
\- Hickeys  
\- Piercings  
\- Free Days- Pregnancy, Menswear

(but also hey, if you really want one of these, knock yourself out!)

And, once more, here is the list- **https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580**

Happy early kinktober, everyone! :D


End file.
